dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Zeno
Zeno (全王 Zen’ō), also known as Zen-Chan (禅ちゃん) and Omni-King Zeno '(オムニキングゼノ''), is the ruler and Omni-King of the 1st Multiverse and one of the Omni-kings of the 13 multi-verses along with Goku, Zeus, Odin, Juno, Amun-Ra and Izanagi an entity that is above all living beings of the universes. After Goku became the Omni-King of the 13 multiverses by fusing with his future counterpart, Zeno still reigned over the 12 universes and later became an honorary uncle to Shido Itsuka and Kotori Itsuka. Zeno is one of the main protagonists of Dragonball: Next Future. Personality Zen-Oh can come off as childlike at times. He is shown to have a sense of humor, although he does take his responsibilities seriously, ensuring fairness and balance in all 12 universes. He can be easily swayed by a good fight, as shown from his interest in setting up a tournament after witnessing 's fight against . He also took a liking towards Goku, letting the Saiyan talk directly to him and shake his hand to the point of lifting him, even saying he found Goku interesting. His interest in Goku led him to ask the Saiyan to become his friend and allow him to gave the nickname "Zen-chan" to him. However, he doesn't appreciate or want anybody to speak in place of Goku simply to please Zen-Oh. It is possible that Zen-Oh is lonely, as next to nobody knows of his existence, and those who do, fear his power and don't see him on a friend level. He also has an extremely high and childlike voice. Apparently, Zen-Oh is shown to be somewhat careless and irresponsible if not amoral, as he destroyed 6 universes after getting angry. He does not seem to have a problem with being with physical contact, even with strangers, as seen when he is not bothered when Goku lifts him up while shaking his hand, and when his Future counterpart gets hugged by Goku, he does not say anything. He also seems to be very friendly to other people such as Goku and Shido. His penchant for physical contact with his friend is likely a result of how surgical and formal people are around him, leaving him feeling somewhat starved for companionship. He appears to find Goku's informal and friendly demeanor to be refreshing after countless eons of being feared and skirted around by his subjects and attendants. He is also impressed and fond of Goku due to him being his first friend, and appreciates his unconventional approach to life. Case and point, Goku suggesting to present Zen-Oh to be friends with his future timeline counterpart, therefore giving the King of All a friend that is truly his peer and equal in every respect who truly understands him. He also enjoys playing and training with Goku. He does not seem to have a problem with physical contact, even with strangers, as seen when he is not bothered when Goku lifts him up while shaking his hand, and when his Future counterpart gets hugged by Goku, he does not say anything. His penchant for physical contact with his friend is likely a result of how surgical and formal people are around him, leaving him feeling somewhat starved for companionship. He appears to find Goku's informal and friendly demeanor to be refreshing after countless eons of being feared and skirted around by his subjects and attendants. He is also impressed and fond of Goku due to him being his first friend, and appreciates his unconventional approach to life. Case and point, Goku suggesting to present Zeno to be friends with his future timeline counterpart, therefore giving the King of All a friend that is truly his peer and equal in every respect who truly understands him. Nevertheless, Goku is not the only one Zeno and Future Zeno seem to respect and admire, or, at the very least, like, as, throughout the first match of the Zen Exhibition Match, they seem to take a liking to Buu's nature as well, since he is goofy, high-spirited, childish and playful, much like them. Zeno also adores his honorary nephew Shido. After Goku became the Omni-King of the 13 multiverses, Zeno became an good-natured and kind-hearted uncle to Shido, often training him alongside Goku and often giving him advice. He also demonstrates an over-protective side to Shido. Powers and Abilities Zen-Oh is the most powerful being of the 1st multiverse, only surpassed by Goku. Zeno possesses immeasurable power, far beyond comprehension. Whis states that nobody in this world is greater than Zen-Oh, as the latter has the power to instantly wipe out anything in the blink of an eye; from individual people, planets, galaxies to entire universes and if he so wished he could wipe out all of existence. After Goku became the Omni-King of the 13 multiverses, Zeno is not as powerful as is best friend Goku now, but still is still the most powerful being of the 12 universes. Whis stated that Zeno is almost as powerful as Goku, thus making him the second strongest character in the series. It is stated that Zeno, like Goku, can destroy Lord Erion at any time. Zeno is stronger than Odin, Juno, and Izanagi, but equal to that of Zeus. His power level is stated to be 1,800,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities * '''Ultimate Invincibility: '''Like all Omni-Kings, Zeno is invincible in many different ways and activities physically and mentally making Zeno extremely unbeatable in many aspects. However, Zeno can be defeated by Goku. * '''Ultimate Indestructibility: Like all Omni-Kings, Zeno has no physical, spiritual or mental weaknesses, giving him immunity to everything harmful, essentially making him nearly indestructible. However he still can be defeated by Goku. * Erasure Immunity: '''Like all Omni-Kings, Zeno cannot be erased from existence, is not affected by powers like Nonexistence and Nothingness Manipulation, and will continue existing even after all of existence has ended. But he can be erased by Goku. * '''Multiverse Destruction: Like all Omni-Kings, Zeno can destroy an entire multiverse and everything in it. Techniques Speed and Movements * Flight '- The ability to take flight with ''ki. * '''Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Zeno can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Zeno is one of the most powerful practitioners of this technique. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Zeno's Ki-Blast is strong enough to destroy a planet and even a universe. * Erase - As demonstrated by his future timeline counterpart, Zeno is capable of completely obliterating anything and everything from existence, even immortal beings. Zeno holds his hands outwards and charges a blue ball of light in each. * Invulnerability - As evidenced when his future counterpart erased the entirety of Trunks' timeline. His counterpart survived it and was fine, completely unharmed. Even the Supreme Kai noted, that Zeno can absolutely not be defeated, no matter by who or by what means, so Zeno in turn must have the same abilities as his future counterpart. * Kamehameha - '''Zeno uses this technique after Goku taught it to him. He holds his hands near one of his sides, creating a shiny, blue energy ball. Then he throws his palms forward to fire the beam. * '''God Kamehameha - '''This is a more powerful variation of the Kamehameha technique. First Zeno either lifts his hands joined together in the air, or joins his hands to his side. Then, he charges the attack with his hands drawn his side, like a regular Kamehameha. Finally, he fires the attack towards his opponent in the form of an bluish-red energy wave. This is Zeno's ultimate technique. Relationships '''Zeno and Goku - Goku and Zeno became friends when Zeno witnessed Goku's fight against Hit. Zeno took a liking towards Goku, letting the Saiyan talk directly to him and shake his hand to point of lifting him, even saying he found Goku interesting. His interest in Goku led him to ask the Saiyan to become his friend and allow him to gave the nickname "Zen-chan" to him. Zeno also choose Goku to be his successor. After Goku became the second Omni-King, Zeno and Goku became best friends and Goku also made Zeno an honorary uncle to Shido and the rest of his children. Zeno and Shido '''- Zeno is very kind to his honorary nephew Shido and acts as his trainer alongside Goku. Shido respects Zeno and refers to him as 'Your Majesty'. Shido's relationship with Zeno is similar to that of Goku's own friendship with Zeno as Zeno sees him as one of his best friends alongside Goku and Future Zeno and will protect him from any danger. Zeno also insisted that Shido calls him 'Zen-Chan' and by then they became really close friends. '''Zeno and Juno - Zeno and Juno seems to share a bond that closely resembles that of a mother and child. Juno is very motherly towards Zeno and shows a great amount of kindness towards him. Zeno is also nice and friendly towards her when in her company. 'Zeno and Amun-Ra '- Amun-Ra is very fatherly towards Zeno and treats him with kindness and respect. Amun-Ra can also be very overprotective of Zeno at times. Quotes (To Goku) "So, see I was thinking, see, maybe next time i'll try gathering fighters from all the universes, see. We'll do a tournament then. I'll see you soon."Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gods Category:Omni-King